Twinfinity: Multipass
by atheneblue
Summary: Father Cornelius hires the Weasley twins to initiate Leeloo into one very special aspect of human relationships. AR/AU/whatever/total CRACK! Rated M.


Another episode in the Twinfinity series (premise: Fred and George Weasley are exclusive rent boys). In this chap, the boys introduce the fifth element to a certain word in the S part of the alphabet. Total crack!

**Rated M**. There will be NO twincest, thank you.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of these characters.

*******

Leeloo Minai Lekarariba-Laminai-Tchai Ekbat De Sebat cocked her head at the two young men who grinned and rose when she entered the room. "Cornelius?" she asked, blinking at the similarity between the strangers. Father Vito Cornelius cleared his throat and ushered his charge into the suite.

"Fred Weasley," announced one of the twins, striding forward to kiss the woman's hand. He looked dashing, and slightly dangerous, in a fitted tee and motorcycle jacket over black jeans.

She wrinkled up her nose at the Englishman and giggled. "Wee-zuh-ly," she mimicked.

"Fred," he repeated. "And this is my brother...

"...George."

The other young man, who wore a sleeveless shirt over striped slacks, joined his twin. As an individual, George seemed less intimidating than his brother, in Cornelius' eyes; nevertheless, the pair towered over the slender female who stood before them, rendering her five feet and nine inches almost petite. Father Cornelius' foot tapped with nerves, and he began to regret his decision, not for the first time. He supposed that a woman might find the Weasleys attractive, particularly as a set, and they did come highly recommended. But the client he had brought them was no ordinary woman.

The client in question puffed her lips out in a very fetching manner. "Fffred," she enunciated. "Jawge."

"Erm, and this is..." The priest broke off, unsure how one should introduce the Supreme Being to a pair of gigolos.

"Leeloo!" she trilled. Babbling eagerly in the ancient tongue, she allowed the redheaded men to guide her toward the spacious sectional couch. They sat down, one twin on either side of her; each clasped one of her hands.

"We're sorry, love..." Fred protested, although clearly delighted by the enthusiastic outpouring from this bewitching creature.

"...we don't understand," George explained, beaming no less broadly than his brother. He turned to Cornelius. "What is she saying?"

The priest twitched and pulled his eyes away from the Supreme Being. "Uh, she says that, ehm, she finds it miraculous how identical you are. And she wants to know, uh..." Cornelius blinked awkwardly. "...if you are _completely_ the same in all ways."

The Englishmen laughed heartily, perhaps too heartily. Cornelius could not blame their delirious surprise: the Supreme Being was..._perfect_. There had been no way for him to express to the Weasleys over the phone exactly how extraordinary a client they would be servicing. They gazed at her now with matching grins of astonishment, while she explained something to George in the Divine Language. Then Fred reached up to brush a ropy lock of orange hair out of her face. Quick as lightning, her head whipped around, eyes stony, and she grabbed his wrist. Cornelius darted forward anxiously.

"Senno ekto gamat," she insisted. "Senno ekto gamat!"

"Alright, love, alright," Fred replied calmly. He relaxed his body, smiling, and Leeloo's face brightened. "We don't mean you any harm." She chortled merrily, releasing his wrist. "May I?" he asked, gesturing with his arm to show that he would like to embrace her. She nodded, then ducked her head against Fred's shoulder affectionately.

Cornelius stood frozen, unsure whether to go or stay. George intercepted the priest, taking his arm and escorting him to the door.

"You must be very gentle with her," Father Cornelius.

"Of course, padre..."

"...we guarantee complete satisfaction with our services."

Grimacing at the sight of Fred's arm around the Supreme Being's shoulders, Father Cornelius hummed with displeasure and exited the suite.

"And I reckon she can take care of herself," Fred muttered when the priest was gone. He rotated his hand to ensure that everything was still in working order. Leeloo, fascinated, toyed with the zipper on his jacket sleeve.

George re-crossed the room and knelt at her feet, exchanging a glance with his brother. He spoke her name gently a few times to attract her attention. When her green eyes were focused on him, George spoke:

"We're here to make you feel good, love, so will you help us? Tell us what you like. And if there's anything you don't like, anything that doesn't feel good, just say so, and we'll stop. Got it?"

Leeloo nodded earnestly. "Got...it," she agreed.

Carefully, Fred lifted her left hand and kissed the tattoo that adorned the inside of her wrist. She pointed to each of the four symbols in turn: "Earth. Wind. Fire. Water." Fred kissed the sign of each element in benediction as she spoke. Then Leeloo pointed to her chest. "Fifth element." Ever so slowly, Fred leaned forward and pressed his lips against her mouth. Her eyes went wide for a second, but George was soon laughing at the eagerness with which she returned his brother's kiss. Leeloo tumbled backward, threading her fingers into Fred's ginger hair and pulling him down on top of her.

At last Fred raised his head. "Merlin, those lips," he gasped.

One long, ivory arm snaked out to draw George's head close. Fred smiled down as his twin kissed the Supreme Being. George hummed with pleasure and slipped his tongue between Leeloo's full lips. She relaxed her jaw, allowing him full possession of her sweet mouth. Her hand stroked the back of his neck. When she pulled away at last, George exchanged a quick look with his brother. Fred sat back on the sofa, giving his twin room to rise and slip his arms under Leeloo's body. George stood upright, holding her to him, and she grinned, then blew a puff of air upward at her bangs.

"How can one girl be dead sexy and yet so cute?" Fred marveled.

George shook his head incredulously, beaming. "Can I carry you into the bedroom?" he asked Leeloo softly. She placed her arms around his neck in a strangely regal manner. George took the gesture as assent.

Fred followed them into the bedroom of the suite they used for business rendezvous, although he already knew this particular assignment would be more pleasure than business. He adjusted the heavy curtains at the edge of the windows until soft sunlight filtered through the gauzy curtains underneath, warming the enormous round bed the Weasley twins had special-ordered. George deposited Leeloo gently on the bed and kissed each of the fingers of her right hand as Fred removed her boots. She wiggled her toes merrily at him.

"Ffred," she said teasingly, and both twins shivered at how her lightly-accented tones made a boring name sound exotic. Leeloo pointed at Fred's motorcycle jacket. "Coat."

Fred shrugged out of the article in question, letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes ran over his broad shoulders and strong arms, then flicked to George's torso for comparison. "Jawge." She indicated his sleeveless tee. Hazel eyes warm, the Englishman lifted the hem and pulled off his shirt in a more flamboyant style than was strictly necessary. Leeloo grinned suddenly and ferally at his exposed flesh.

Anyone viewing the scene out of context might have been concerned at the sight of two muscular young men looming over a slim woman who was prostrate on a bed, seemingly at the mercy of her captors. But a second glance would show how the slightest queenly movement from the orange-haired beauty commanded the men's respect. They had only known her ten minutes, but they were already her servants.

Leeloo waved a finger at Fred. When he had peeled off his shirt, she frowned for him to continue. He bent to untie his boots. While Fred stripped, Leeloo reached out to George. He rested one knee on the bed and bent to kiss her. Her fingers explored his bare chest, mapping a geography that was so different from her own. She squealed when Fred finally lay down next to her, completely naked, and planted open-mouthed kisses on her neck. She switched her attention from George to him. George took the opportunity to remove his own shoes, socks, and trousers. Grinning, Fred tugged at Leeloo's elastic orange suspenders. She wriggled out of the straps gamely, one eye on George as he mounted the bed again.

George's cock being most directly in her line of sight, it was him that she chose to push onto his back and straddle, for the purpose of studying the unfamiliar organ. George cast a slightly worried glance at his brother as Leeloo took hold of him, but without cause; she stroked his prick and balls gently, though with unfeigned curiosity. Fred rolled onto his side to unbuckle the belt that encircled her slim waist. He chuckled at the expression on her face when George's cock swelled from "vaguely-interested hard" to "please-don't-stop throbbing erection". Leeloo looked back and forth in bemusement from George's prick to Fred's, which still dangled between his thighs, although it was growing steadily.

"May I?" George asked, tugging at the hem of Leeloo's shirt. His voice was low and hoarse.

The Supreme Being stared down at her clothing with an air of wondering why she was _not_ naked. She pulled her top off casually and flung it to the floor, shaking out her bright orange hair. George bit his lip and purred happily at the sight of her small but perfect breasts, but before he could reach up to grasp them, Fred darted around and embraced Leeloo from behind, one large hand claiming each of the tiny mounds. She snuggled back against Fred's broad, hot chest. George sat up, almost tumbling his brother off of his shifting legs, and kissed Leeloo fiercely. This time she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, twining her long arms around his neck. He grasped her thighs in his big hands.

Having regained his balance, Fred began to run his fingers over her breasts. She gasped with pleasure at his touch, particularly when he toyed with her taut nipples. He nibbled on the back of her neck; the ivory-pink perfection of her skin utterly entranced him. He fondled her more aggressively, clasping her breasts roughly and tweaking her nipples. Leeloo moaned into his twin's mouth. The sound definitely brought Fred's erection up to speed with his brother's.

"Does that feel good, love?" Fred murmured into the shell of her ear. He nudged a thick lock of orange hair aside to mouth her earlobe.

Leeloo pulled her mouth away from George's to babble in the Divine Language, but the twins guessed by the breathiness of her speech that she had only positive things to say. George seized the moment to push Fred's hands away and curl onto his side, bringing Leeloo with him. His mouth found one hard nipple, and he tongued it expertly. Not to be outdone, Fred lifted Leeloo's arm to tuck himself underneath; he launched an oral assault on her other breast. The fifth element's head rolled feverishly, and she gasped for air, chattering wildly at the brothers in words they did not understand.

"Do you want us to continue?" George asked solicitously, without abandoning her breast.

"We can stop here," Fred confirmed, although he had just discovered that he could suck almost her entire breast into his mouth.

Leeloo shook her head, eyes wide and bright, like those of a child being separated from a beloved toy. "Jawge," she whimpered. "Fffred."

The twins exchanged a delighted glance.

"Make sex," Leeloo insisted.

Fred grinned at her. "You want us to have sex with you?"

"...to make love to you?" George added, raising a hand to smooth her wrinkled brow. Leeloo nodded. Then she sucked George's thumb into her hot, wet mouth. "Fuck me," he moaned.

"You had better be talking to _her_, mate," Fred joked.

George ignored his brother and allowed his eyes to roll back in his head. Fred, meanwhile, slid his hand down Leeloo's strong, smooth belly and slipped it under the waistband of her skin-tight pants. He peeked at her mound, curious to know if the carpet matched the drapes, but neither twin was to learn the answer to that question, as the Supreme Being's private parts were completely and delightfully hairless. George's hand joined Fred's to drag the pants down her long legs and then off.

The twins fairly knocked heads trying to position themselves between Leeloo's thighs. She chortled mirthfully.

"Rochambeau," Fred declared grimly.

George pulled a face. The twins knew each other so well that rock-paper-scissors was sure to take them hours. Reluctantly, he waved at his brother. "Go on then."

Without missing a beat, Fred parted Leeloo's legs and lay between them. She regarded him with fascination as he grasped her buttocks, licking his lips at the sight of her slick folds. George moved up to caress her breasts and plant reassuring kisses on her throat.

"Ffred!" The word was half-moan, half-squeal as the Englishman's long fingers explored Leeloo's sex. He chuckled, leaning in to taste her. When Fred's tongue made contact, she surged forward, trying to sit upright. George stroked her hair, gentling her, and murmured in her ear. Leeloo's green eyes met his hazel ones; her gaze was startled, but open and unafraid. She settled back.

"Go on, Fred," George encouraged, not looking away from Leeloo. She raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

With infinite care, Fred parted Leeloo's legs and dipped once more between her thighs. George grinned to see her eyelids flutter closed and her full lower lip tremble. His hands moved to her breasts again. She arched her back, welcoming his touch; the motion tilted her pelvis, and Fred took advantage of her new posture, burrowing deeper into her folds with his tongue. Her lips fell apart, and she gasped with pleasure. The strong muscles of her abdomen and legs tightened as Fred lapped at her sensitive flesh. George curled his torso around her, pillowing her head on his powerful shoulder; his fingers teased her nipples. As he caressed her chest and belly, he was amazed by the tensed musculature of her slender body. Fred laughed throatily and grasped her more firmly when she started to grind her hips, rubbing herself greedily against his tongue.

"That's it, darling," George moaned huskily. "Just let it happen."

Suddenly Leeloo fisted her fingers in Fred's hair to hold him in place. He acquiesced to her insistence, tonguing her swollen nub skillfully. Her spine curved ever upward, and she began to cry out in amazed, staccato wails. The Supreme Being was bent almost in two when she shrieked with pleasure, and the twins felt her orgasm shudder through her beautiful form. George steadied her, his own erection throbbing painfully at the sight of Leeloo's pleasure. At last she subsided and wilted into George's embrace, moaning softly as Fred continued to make love to her with his tongue.

"Want to go again, love?" George suggested hopefully.

"Again," Leeloo agreed, grinning at him.

Uncoiling himself carefully from around her shoulders, George slid down her body and pushed his brother out of the way. Fred retreated sullenly at first, but brightened when he saw how Leeloo was beaming at him. He stretched out next to her and ran his hands over her body. A thrill went through him at the "O" her plump lips formed when his twin continued the task he had begun. She tilted her head back, settling herself comfortably under George's attentions.

"You taste so good," Fred cooed into her ear.

George echoed his brother with a muffled noise of assent and pushed Leeloo's thighs up. She sighed happily. Fred slipped his hand under her buttock and curled his wrist up, seeking her wet passage with his fingers. She hummed with pleasure as he pushed his forefinger inside her, then added his middle finger. Fred groaned softly at her tight heat. He stared into her vivid green eyes, which were dilated with lust. He wanted to thrust his cock into her, feel her body curling beneath him and around him. Instead, he worked his fingers in and out, and her muscles clamped down on him. His hand was drenched with liquid, both feminine fluids and saliva; he angled his lubricated thumb between her buttocks and pushed it slowly into her rear passage. Abruptly her body tensed, and Fred feared that he had gone too far, but then Leeloo began to ride his fingers furiously. George persevered in his adoring assault on her sensitive nub. At last she wailed, her pelvic muscles spasming.

Before the twins could react, Leeloo was pushing them away from her, crying, "Me! Me!" She toppled Fred onto his back and closed her mouth over his prick so unexpectedly that he cursed in surprise. She looked up at him interrogatively. He nodded, licking his lips, and showed her how to grasp the base of his cock as she worked. She swirled her tongue languorously around the head, and Fred puffed air out of loose lips, desperately replaying Chudley Cannons highlights in his head. Her gaze was on George, whose face was slack with desire as he watched her tease his twin. She flicked her eyes to the side, seeming to indicate her pert backside, which now waved merrily in the air. George's jaw dropped. Somehow managing to mouth his brother with her plump lips and smile seductively at the same time, Leeloo grabbed hold of George's prick and tugged him lightly toward her thigh. He yelped in shock, then hurried to position himself behind her. Fred groaned as she dropped her chin to enclose his entire length.

Cautiously, George stroked Leeloo's buttocks. She parted her thighs in welcome, and he spread her folds, placing the head of his cock at her entrance. He feared a miscommunication about her desires; Leeloo made her wishes eminently clear, however, by thrusting her hips back at him. Mouth dry with desire, George worked his tip into her sheath, then halted, giving her time to adjust to the sensation.

"Fucking hell," he heard Fred whimper, as Leeloo continued her ministrations. George was sympathetic to his twin's dilemma. Grasping her hips, George slid his prick further in, and she tilted her pelvis to allow him better access. She was so slick that it required almost no effort to slip inside her to the hilt, despite the tightness of her passage. Leeloo rolled her buttocks back against him in an unmistakable gesture. He began to move slowly, dreamily, his eyelids fluttering shut. Fred's face wore a nearly identical expression, although he was beginning to tremble with the effort of restraint. He bit his lower lip. George mirrored the gesture unconsciously and emitted a purring groan. Leeloo took as much of Fred's prick as she could; his tip struck the back of her throat, and she paused, coughing, but she tried again and found that she could relax her mouth to achieve the desired effect. Fred pounded the bed with one desperate fist.

"Oh, love, I can't...please..." he begged shamelessly.

"Yes, Ffred," Leeloo giggled around the head of his cock, then plunged her mouth down around him again, gripping his shaft with taut lips. She deepthroated him easily and began to move faster. George, too, picked up speed, glorying in the feel of her pelvis slamming back against him. He slid a hand around her waist to stroke her nub. She jolted at the sudden intensity and produced a muffled shriek.

Fred's chest heaved up and down, until suddenly his breath froze. His hazel eyes flew wide, and he dangled endlessly from the ecstasy of Leeloo's mouth. Then he shuddered, groaning, emptying himself. She hiccoughed, startled, and swallowed reflexively. He pushed her hair out of her face, his lips forming into a sympathetic pout.

"Poor darling," he murmured. "Should have warned you about that."

But Leeloo's eyes were huge, hazy emeralds trained on him as George twisted his hips to thrust into her in a corkscrew fashion that the twins found many women relished. George's fingers worked busily between her thighs. She panted, her body slick with sweat. Her tiny breasts swayed with their rocking motion. Her lips moved feverishly: she was spouting something in the ancient tongue; Fred would have given much to know what she was saying. The expression on her face became more and more frantic, her fair brows furrowing. Fred watched in amazement until her mouth went wide, letting slip a high-pitched moan, and she collapsed onto his belly, writhing in pleasure as the climax broke over her. She whispered George's name in her endearing accent over and over. George did not relent, and a final orgasm wracked her and she sobbed her ecstasy into Fred's muscular abdomen. Not until then did George let himself peak, pounding joyfully into her willing flesh.

They collapsed onto the bed in a tangled heap and lay like grounded fish, gasping for air. Leeloo snuggled happily between the twins, wriggling and babbling, and they smiled at her antics. George buried his face in the tangle of orange locks at the base of her neck and traced with his finger the tattoo on her wrist. Fred brushed her bangs up to lick a bead of perspiration from her forehead.

At a few minutes Leeloo sat up and beamed down at the brothers. "Again?" she chirped.


End file.
